


Reticent Watcher

by Fenris30



Series: Reticent Watcher [1]
Category: Tekken
Genre: Action & Erotica, Action & Romance, Blood, Cunnilungus, Erotic Action, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fight Scenes, Fighting Kink, Graphic Violence, Lemon, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenris30/pseuds/Fenris30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Rochefort has to go away for the summer on an important business trip, but he and his family and manor are still in trouble with the Mishima Zaibatsu. Since he needs to take about half of their personal guards with them, he manages to strike a deal-which includes a staggering sum-with the Russian oil corporation he is meeting with to get their military's best man, Sergei Dragunov, as a guard for the summer. Lili, his daughter, was all ready for her summer-she was going on a vacation with friends, probably sneaking off to some tournaments...and became very disappointed that her summer was cut short and her fun cancelled, figuring it would be one of the most boring ever. Sergei himself would have rather been on the battlefield, but this was a job, and he would do it to the best of his ability as always. </p><p>Lili would end up wrong on the boring part, however...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer is Cancelled?

**Author's Note:**

> The start of the main series of my 'Tekken Fanon.' 
> 
> This setup visits the sort of not-unheard of 'theme' of Dragunov ending up as sort of a 'guard' for Lili. This theme has been used in several fics and in many different ways, but I decided to do my take on it. It spans four chapters, and as usual, it gets really filthy at a point because it's me and of course it does. 
> 
> As always, Namco owns these characters and Tekken, not me.

 

_I could have helped take care of things. He knows I can fight. Plus, there's Sebastian. And our personal guards. Why did he have to go this far?_

Lili Rochefort had her entire summer planned out months before. She was going to finish her junior year and then do some traveling with a few friends. Maybe even getting into some more fighting tournaments, which she knew her father sort of despised. She was planning on lots of things.

But her father had ended up in a bit of trouble again with the Zaibatsu...however _this_ time he seemed to have some sort of extra protection. Recently he had been meeting with a higher-up of a Russian oil corporation, and was going there for some business deals with another cybernetics corporation located out of Belgium. He would have the best guards and services...but he feared for his daughter, as roughly half of their current guards had to go with him.

One of the Russian fellows-who had ties to the military-managed to set up a rather interesting trade. Well, money for services, sort of like a mercenary deal...which Mr. Rochefort preferred to think of as 'Hiring a Guard' instead since it left a better taste in his mouth. The sum was quite grand, and because of this the military passed on who may have been their best man...since it was only for a summer. Mr. Rochefort had indeed asked for their best man to be included in the unit, and they were hesitant at first-about to offer several more good ones since their best was extremely valuable-but when the amount of money became clear they talked for just a few moments and agreed.

That man was Sergei Dragunov, and he was now standing in the manor, looking out of the front door as Lili milled about.

Sergei had said all of three words to her since he had arrived a week ago. He had his own quarters, fairly near to hers in the east wing of the mansion, two floors up. He rarely spoke, and he frightened most of her friends that came over. Not that he went out of his way to...he was just plain scary.

It's not that he looked bad. Quite the opposite-he was actually very attractive. To her, anyway. Her friends were a bit weirded out by him-the few that visited this summer, in any case-as most of them were going on the trip that she _was supposed_ to go on.

He was very tall-towering over most of her other guards by a full head-and so pale that she wondered how he didn't burst into flames when he walked outdoors. His eyes were such a pale blue they were nearly white, and his gaze was unsettling. His hair was worn longer than usual, but some was kept neatly pulled back; he was cleanly shaven and well groomed as most military men tended to be on duty. When she first met him, he was wearing his dress outfit-tie, long sleeves, jacket and officer's cap. She thought he must have been sweltering outside as it had been over ninety degrees, but his expression did not change. Now he wore a bit less; cargo trousers, heavy combat boots, and a sleeveless shirt; he did wear a sort of vest over this which turned out to be Kevlar. He had only a knife on his belt and some sort pistol holstered at his side; she didn't know guns too well so she had no idea what kind it was. He had a lot of scars on his body, though she knew he was no stranger to combat.

She even remembered his name in one of the past King of Iron Fist tournaments, and some rather violent rumors that surrounded him.

Sebastian had told her more. He had met him before she did, as he had been along with Mr. Rochefort on the trip to pick him up; but his nickname was the 'White Angel of Death' because of his prowess on the battlefield. He didn't go into details, but Lili could read between the lines and understand that meant 'He killed a whole lot of people.' She had watched him train one day; his blows were so fierce and his strength so great a single, brutal roundhouse kick was able to break one of the heavier training bags, so she was able to quickly deduce what he could do to a human being.

The silence could be the most unsettling at times, though. He spoke only when necessary, and only with as many words as needed to convey his thoughts. Sure, if he had to relay a proper message he would, but he seemed to despise idle chatter and small talk. He was polite though, and would greet her whenever she came in with a nod of his head and a courteous bow. She wondered how good his English was, and was assured by Sebastian that it was fluent. Which was good, since it turned out while he did speak a couple of other languages besides Russian and English, French was not one of them. He knew a few words; many military types she heard did pick up bits and pieces in their travels. His voice could even be intimidating the odd times he talked-it was quite deep, though he spoke quietly.

But there was something still a bit off about him being there. She felt a bit trapped and overly guarded. She wondered why she wouldn't have been fine with herself, their current handful of bodyguards, and Sebastian-the old man could hold his own when necessary, and he actually knew how to shoot a rifle; rich older men, Lili remembered, tended to take part in hunting and the like.

Sebastian said that he was aging and but one man; he was not nearly skilled enough to take on some of the potential enemies their father had, and Lili knew deep down that fighting people like certain blowhard tomboys and other tournament folk was a far cry from taking on highly trained mercenaries with large guns. Their guards who patrolled the estate were skilled enough, but her father-always demanding the best for his daughter-wanted more. He was going to get several men along with Sergei, but after talking with the one high-ranking officer, discovered this one man could do the job of many, and one man was also more subtle and less of a target.

So, there was Sergei, now living at their estate for the summer...and possibly into the fall, with her father recently letting them know about a sudden extension to the trip.

Sergei himself wasn't too bothered, though he would have preferred to have been back in his environment doing actual combat-oriented things rather than guarding a teenager that talked a bit too much. She was well-mannered, though-close to eighteen, so about ten years younger than he-and really not as difficult as someone of her status could have been.

His orders were fairly simple; watch her. If she went out, he was to follow, though he could keep as comfortable of a distance as he felt. If anyone tried to harm her, he was to deal with them in whatever manner he felt appropriate. Mr. Rochefort, a pacifist, said those words to him with a bit of a grimace, since he knew what that probably entailed from a man whom had probably killed more men with his bare hands than his entire unit had with firearms.

He wasn't unhappy with his location, at least. The mansion was...well, impressive didn't even begin to describe it. It was more a gargantuan manor; the main building being three floors and bigger than the one base he stayed on. It sat on many acres, and had about anything he wanted. He had keys to every place he needed. His room was close to Lili's, on the second floor, near the end of a giant hallway. Most of the time he simply patrolled the manor and the grounds closest-the outdoor pool area, the gazebo, patio and garage. He had full use of the training facilities which he used daily. He did not seem to need much sleep-he went to bed after midnight and woke around six. Regardless on how hot it was outside, the mansion's air conditioning was perfect, keeping the place comfortable at all times. He actually somewhat enjoyed his rounds since he seemed to find something new quite often. 

He was fairly well suited to this job as he had the uncanny ability to take boredom well...which was good for something like this. He found himself occasionally in their huge library; Sergei was rather well read, though mostly he enjoyed things on military history...which he found some interesting things on in the Rochefort's collection. They had a little of everything, though. The heat of the Monaco summer didn't bother him too much, as Western and Central Russia could actually get quite hot in the summer as well.

He looked out the front door of the manor and decided to patrol the grounds again. It didn't hurt to be diligent even during the day, after all.

As he walked around, he bumped into Lili, who had been coming from the kitchen after her coffee. He nodded politely as she smoothed her long, blonde hair out. Lili looked older than her seventeen years would let on; she probably could have passed for around twenty or so. Taller than most girls, though still considerably shorter than Sergei, she was fair-skinned, blue-eyed, and had a toned dancer's build. She kept herself very well-taken care of at all times. Most men found themselves looking very easily, though Sergei was _generally_ above such things.

”Hi,” she said, stopping.

He stopped, looking at her.

She blinked. ”You don't like to talk much, do you?”

Sergei shook his head.

Lili raised an eyebrow. ”Would asking how your first week has been be too much?”

”It has been pleasant.”

She snorted laughter. ”I'll leave you on your way, then.” _He's not one for small talk. Or any sort of talk for that matter._

Sergei nodded again and kept making his rounds.

She looked over, chuckling again. _Couldn't you have maybe found a more exciting guard, Daddy?_

Checking the time, she figured she ought to start her training, to follow up with a swim. It was quite hot today.

 

–

 

Lili had come inside after some time in the pool-one of her favorite summer pastimes. The weather started to get overcast, threatening rain-summer storms were common-so she decided to come in to relax and perhaps even have a nap.

As she walked by the main kitchen, she heard a strange sound coming from the patio outside of it. It sounded like...singing?

_Who sings here?_ She took piano lessons and started to show an interest in the violin as well, but she did not know anyone else in the house that did. Maybe one of the servants had a hidden talent?

It _was_ talent she thought, too; as she got closer, the voice was deep, very bold, and was seemingly singing some sort of opera...in a language she had to think about to recognize for a moment. While she did not speak it, she could recognize it now by the sound.

The voice was singing in Russian.

_No...way._

She picked up the pace, creeping quietly outside the kitchen and glancing in.

She saw Sergei standing on the patio outside the kitchen, having a cigarette. No one was around. She kept listening...and he was, indeed, singing.

Lili could not have been more surprised if Jin and Hwoarang-whom she had known from the tournament-had flown in on a magic carpet and told her that no, there really _was_ nothing going on between them.

A smile crept onto her face. It was _really_ damn good _._ She wondered if he was trained. She almost even recognized the piece-while her musical tastes were fairly broad-from rock to pop to other odds and ends-she was fairly schooled in the classics, as were most that went to the extremely rich private schools that she did. She wondered if he could sing in other styles.

This went on a few more moments, when it stopped, and she heard his heavy heels echoing on the floor as he came back inside and closed the door. She quickly left, tiptoeing around the corner before running up the back flight of stairs, chuckling.

_Seems like my guard has another side to him._

She had no idea why this amused her so. Maybe it was even more than that-it impressed her. His voice _was_ rather lovely, and she was kind of happy to find out that the seemingly unflappable, stoic, emotionless killer commando her father 'gifted' her with had some hidden depths to him.

She decided not to let him know, that she saw, though.

Not _yet,_ anyway.

As she got changed, she thought about what her upcoming summer might be like. She hoped that it wouldn't be as boring as she first thought.

_Be careful what you wish for, Lili._

_Maybe you don't want too much excitement..._


	2. Hidden Depths

Lili awoke, feeling a bit bad from what she did the night before. She had snuck out for awhile, and she was pretty sure no one knew. If Sergei had known, he probably would have dragged her back on her father's orders...though given that she was also the boss of the manor, she probably could have convinced him to let her stay so long as he was able to keep watch.

_Pft. I'm almost eighteen, I don't need a babysitter. Especially a weird one with a giant body count that doesn't even talk._

Still, she had to admit that Sergei was much, _much_ less invasive than she thought he would be in the month he had been there. Besides being quiet, he was polite, well groomed, and was not hard on the eyes besides so she found that he was actually one of the best 'protectors' that her father had ever found. The _scariest_ , for sure, but still the best.

It was just another day for her. Wake, spend some time on her laptop, go to train after her piano lessons. Then on to look over some university courses, since she would be starting after the next year-she knew she would be going into business, being the heiress to the company, but she wondered about what electives she would take.

It was another blistering hot day, so she decided to go swimming in the afternoon. Letting a few of the butlers and maids know to have a few things prepped when she was done, she headed out to the pool.

She had swam a few laps and was starting to swim to the side when she saw Sergei walking over, having done a round of the grounds. She made it to the side, folding her arms there and looking up at him as he came closer. He nodded in greeting as he usually did, wiping some sweat from his brow and folding his arms.

”Do you swim?” she asked.

”Now and then. It is good exercise.”

”Not for fun?” After a pause, she thought that was perhaps a stupid question. She more wondered if Sergei Dragunov ever did _anything_ 'for fun'.

”For leisure now and then.” He looked up and down the length of the pool, pausing for a moment to glance down at Lili. Her bikini did not leave much to the imagination, and he _did_ like what he saw, though he said nothing and glanced off to the side quickly. He was here on business.

”You're welcome in at any time, you know.” Lili saw him glance, but kept silent. She chuckled to herself, though. _So, he's not a robot. That's good._ She was almost proud of him. She never tried to get him to notice her in that way, but the fact he did made her feel both flattered and relieved; flattered that someone with his demeanor would actually notice her, and relieved that her father had not stuck her with a cyborg for the entire summer. 

”I'll keep that in mind.” He nodded his head, turning to walk back to the main house.

”By the way, Sergei...you sing well.” She decided to mention this finally. It seemed like a good time.

Sergei stopped in his tracks for a moment, bringing his hand up to his face it seemed, though he was turned around and she could not see exactly what he was doing. She propelled herself a bit down the length of the pool to get closer to him. He turned to the side for a moment, glancing directly at her...

...and his mouth broke into a small smirk. ”Thank you,” he said.

Lili blinked. ”You should do that more often.”

Sergei raised an eyebrow, the smirk still there. ”Sing?”

Lili smiled. ”Both.” She turned and swam off, leaving him to his thoughts.

_I think I just teased him there. Am I really that mean?_

When she turned back, she saw him still watching for a moment before he rubbed his chin, turned, and walked inside.

She still saw the ghost of the smirk on his face.

 

–

 

She saw it was around ten. Not too late; she figured she would retire to her room, watch some movies, drink spiked coffee, and mess about online. She had a pretty calm day, and she nodded to Sergei as she passed by him on the way to her room.

He gave her a curt nod...but seemed somewhat on edge tonight.

She blinked, wondering what was going on. She hoped her teasing didn't upset him. She was almost growing fond of having him around at this point. She saw him quickly walk downstairs, adjusting his knife on his belt.

_What's going on?_

She thought maybe he was just having a moment and decided to continue on with her planned night. The air conditioning was going full blast, the mint liquor she added to the coffee was tasty, and the movie she found was rather brain-dead; something that was nice background noise while she chatted with her friends who were on the vacation that she _should_ have been on.

The first bumps she didn't even notice, but the second couple she did. She sat up suddenly, turning off her entertainment center and cracking a window to listen.

More bumps, and also scratches...sounding like it was coming from outside.

It sounded like people.

Her stomach sank. _They couldn't have...there are security systems if anyone clears the gate. We would have known long before they got to the mansion._

She peeked out her window...and indeed saw shadows about. Her heart raced. She wondered where the guards were. More importantly, she wondered where Sergei was.

”Sergei?” she called out. When she heard more sounds about outside, she quieted down again.

There was more shuffling for a few moments...and then she heard a muffled _whump,_ a rather nasty _cracking_ sound, and a man's scream which was silenced with a few more rather nasty sounds.

Lili jumped backward, wanting to know what was happening. She peeked her head out her window after mustering up some guts; she was afraid to do so at first in case they had guns, but now she had to know.

She saw a massive figure fighting three men, with one lying still off to the side. She ducked back down as she heard more wet smacks and crunching bone...and then somehow madness overtook her and she started to make her way downstairs. She had no idea why she was doing this; her direct thoughts told her to simply stay in her room; lock the windows, lock the doors, and wait until it was over. But her curiosity was too much. 

_Daddy would say I had more bravery than sense...he always told me so._

She stayed inside, but hid around the patio doors in the main kitchen, as she heard another yell that sound almost tortured. _He's killing them,_ she realized, whoever _they_ were. She went even further in her seemingly mad actions and cracked the door. She could close and lock it quickly if necessary, and the glass she knew was protective. It was madness, heading down closer to the danger...but she had always been daring. She figured there was a sort of dark curiosity of wanting to see just what sort of protector Sergei truly was. 

There was a final scream before it was cut off by a muffled _crunch._ She twitched a bit, wondering what exactly had gone on.

She ran out back after there was a few moments of silence. _I'm putting myself in danger. But...no. It's over. I know it. I need to know if..._

When she arrived finally to the area near where the gazebo was, she was greeted with a corpse slumped over one of the low walls there. She stopped in her tracks, her stomach dropping.

The man was no one she knew-definitely one of the attackers, judging by the holster on his hip...that was unsnapped, though the gun did not have time to come out. The man was laying over the wall on his back...only he was almost _folded_ over it. His arm looked nearly torn out of the socket; it seemed the only thing holding it on was skin and his body armor. Lili twitched, feeling a little lightheaded for a moment.

_Spines don't bend that way._

The man's face was also bloody, telling her that this man had likely ended up in the grasp of Sergei.

_Of course he did._

Backing away with an almost morbid fascination, she turned to run the corner, coming around to where the huge patio was.

There were three more corpses, and Sergei standing there spattered in blood.

The first one near her had an arm and a leg twisted in rather grotesque ways, and a knife in the side of his neck; it did not seem to be Sergei's knife, though. She guessed that in a desperate attempt to get the huge Spetsnaz off of him he pulled his knife with a good limb, but was too far beaten to be effective with it. Sergei simply turned it around and stuffed it into his attacker's neck. Blood had flowed onto the grass, which she tried to jump over. She gulped, but kept her composure.  _They were here to attack you._

The second was lying off to the side, his head twisted around and blood pouring from his mouth and nose. He seemed like he never even had much of a chance before Sergei simply killed him outright. Probably taken by surprise.

Finally, the final man lay on the pavement face-down, Sergei standing in front of him with his massive boot on the back of his head. Blood- _so_ much blood-flowed freely from underneath, and Lili was happy the man was face down since she had a feeling she would not like to see what was there, especially the way his head looked from where she was standing. She knew from the condition Sergei had outright smashed it in. Lili felt a bit dizzy again at this; judging by his position Sergei had knocked him to the ground and stomped him before he was able to recover. His enormous strength did the rest.

 _Pragmatic. Pragmatic and brutal,_ Lili thought. This was nothing like the fights she had been in. The guys who kidnapped her simply had some bloody noses and lips afterward with some bruises and lumps from hitting the ground. She'd given Asuka a bloody nose a couple of times. Sergei did not fight in self-defense, though. He fought to kill. She looked at the corpse a few more moments before shaking her head. 

Sergei turned to face her, the look in his eyes cold. After a moment they softened to more of a neutral look as he turned around to walk over to her.

”Did they get inside?” he asked.

”...N...no. This was all of them I guess. I hope.” She looked uncomfortable. Blood was spattered across his chest, face, hands, and boots. She realized now the difference between fighting in a tournament and fighting for real. It was nothing like it; Sergei had butchered four men with his bare hands and he looked it.

”Are you okay?” he asked seemingly checking her for wounds.

”Y...yes.” She composed herself. Part of her was fascinated by this. ”I'm fine. They never got in. I never even saw them. You stopped them.”

He nodded, wiping his hands off on his trousers.

”How did they get past the sensors?”

”Their clothing. We have such in the military. If they had anything to do with the Zaibatsu, they could get it.”

She nodded. She noticed a few cuts on his arms, as he still wore his sleeveless shirt. One seemed to actually go under the vest at his shoulder. ”You should get those looked at.”

”Get inside. These are nothing.”

Lili just nodded. She felt like this was one of those times that when he told her to do something, she should listen, since it was for her own good. She knew this wasn't him trying to be some sort of boss of the mansion. This was him trying to protect her life. The men had been armed with large-caliber guns, and could have probably shot her before she had a chance to defend herself.

 _Is this going to be my life now?_   she wondered as she walked inside.

 

–

 

She sat in her kitchen-not even in her night-clothes yet but wearing shorts and a tank top instead-sipping a cup of coffee spiked with a bit of Irish cream. Despite the fact she was a few months short of eighteen, glasses of wine and such were commonplace in families such as hers, so it wasn't like she was sneaking it. The coffee was to help her stay awake-she didn't really want to sleep after this-but the Irish cream would calm her down somewhat from what she just witnessed.

Her kitchen was a massive and lonely place with only one person sitting in it. She had a retinue of cooks, maids, butlers, and the like, but she asked them to leave her be.

She always knew that her family was in some danger, but this was the first time people had tried to come to their house. She figured that someone had found out they had less guards there now, but obviously they had not heard about Sergei's presence. Or if they did, they had no idea who they were dealing with. Either way, the result was the same; her would-be attackers were dead. She didn't think they would have killed her if she hadn't fought back since they probably wanted her for ransom...but she _would_ have fought back, and that may have meant her death. Those handguns had been _big._

She didn't know what to think of Sergei now. He had killed those men without a second thought. She wondered if he had to go that far, but then she wondered if they would have come back. She was still a bit shaky at their condition, as it had been _terribly_ brutal. The guards, she imagined, would be getting rid of them, and along with Sebastian dealing with any sort of authorities-whom she understood knew about her father's situation. She wondered what it would have been like to watch, though. She enjoyed watching him train-mostly for his skill but she admitted seeing him in his training outfit wasn't so bad either-but she had never seen the results of him fighting in anger before now.

She heard the door open behind her and jumped a bit; but when she heard the sound of heavy boot-heels on the floor behind her she knew who it was. She turned around, seeing Sergei walking toward her. He had changed into clothing that was not bloodied-just a fresh pair of trousers and boots-and had a few bandages wrapped around his arms and one over his shoulder where he had gotten slashed. A servant stepped in and seemingly offered him something; he nodded as they stopped to pour him some clear liquid in a short glass. He nodded once again as the servant left and he made his way over to the table. He stood next to it at the counter, sipping the drink, before Lili pulled the chair out to let him know he could sit if she wished. He did so, settling back and looking at her for a moment.

 _That was polite of him,_ she thought off-handedly. The more she thought about it, Sergei was less invasive than some of her family's security guards, despite being about twenty times as effective...and brutal.

She snorted a bit of laughter after a few moments of silence. ”Maybe we ought to keep you here instead of the guards.” She glanced over at him.

Sergei cracked a tiny smirk at that.

She turned toward him, holding her cup in both hands. ”You think they'll try again?”

He shook his head. ”Probably not yet. They were mercenaries hired by the Zaibatsu no doubt. When they don't return, they'll probably wait awhile.”

”They probably wanted me for ransom.”

Sergei nodded. ”I'd guess so.”

”If I fought back...”

”They probably would have killed you. They were types not to like resistance. They would have probably just used that to get your father to surrender. I know those kinds of mercenaries.”

Lili sighed sadly. She didn't like her family getting targeted, and she liked not being able to do something about it even less. It sort of hit her a bit more about the attempt tonight, and made her shiver. She looked up at him. ”I suppose I owe you.”

”I'm here to guard you. You owe nothing.”

She looked up at him, getting a small smile again. She stood for a moment to get the bottle of vodka that he had-some of their most expensive imported stuff-to bring it back before offering it to him as she sat back down. ”Would you accept thanks?”

He looked at the bottle, then her, and smirked again. He never seemed to smile...but he had a smirk that showed from time to time when he felt like it. He took it from her, opened it, and poured a bit more into his glass before downing it in a gulp. He took out a cigarette, standing to walk out to the patio on the other side of the kitchen-more away from where the excitement had taken place. Lili stood to follow him out, standing next to him. She was boggling how he could do what he did and then act like nothing happened. _It must take some special training for that. Or a certain sort of person._

After several moments of silence, she turned to him. ”Would they have come back if you hadn't killed them?”

He turned toward her and shrugged. ”I was not about to take that chance.”

She looked at him as he smoked. ”Would you show me some things? Some things that could help me defend myself against stuff like this?”

He looked at her. ”That's not part of my job.”

She raised an eyebrow. ”Technically when my father is away I'm the head of the estate.”

He smirked again after a few moments. ”That you are. Yes, I think there are some things.”

”Like how to deal with an armed opponent. That's what I don't know a lot about. Especially people like the ones you...killed.”

”That is easy enough. I would just be careful attempting it.”

”Only in emergencies, I promise.” She folder her arms and leaned against the wall, looking down. She was silent again for awhile, thinking of everything, and how this came to be. ”I miss my old life,” she said, quietly. ”We had the company for ages. I've grown up rich. But I felt safe until about two years ago. Now...” she trailed off. “First I was kidnapped. I fought back and managed to escape. Knocked two or three of them kinda silly.” She sighed. ”It seems every month that goes by my father has more problems. That's why I entered the tournament. But...I lost. I wanted to go back this summer. But then...this. And now they tried to come after me again. This time...” she trailed off again, but stayed quiet this time. Somehow, she felt okay telling him things. Maybe due to his silence, she had a feeling that anything she said would not leave this patio. 

Sergei simply looked at her a few moments, silent. He walked over to stand next to her by the wall.

She looked back up at him; as usual, he showed little emotion. She studied his eyes for a moment, however...and saw that for once there was a hint of something that could have been sympathy. At least close to it, which from him made her feel quite appreciative.

”You fought in the tournament,” she said.

”Only due to the mission. I had to proceed further in. I usually do not care for little games.”

”That one man...” Lili had remembered something.

Sergei snorted. ”No business being in the tournament. I did not go into the fight wishing for that to happen. But he tried to duck at the wrong time.” He shook his head. ”Barely skilled enough for his job. Probably greedy for the money.”

”So it was true.” There was a story going around that Sergei had killed an opponent, but as stories go, she didn't know if it was true or not. They did not know who he was-a nameless security guard of some sort. Apparently, he had the man against the wall and threw a vicious mule-kick to his midsection; Sergei had known it would have put him out quickly, blowing the wind out of him-probably breaking some ribs in the process, but it would be over. But he ducked at the wrong time and instead his head was smashed against the wall; the force of it had apparently done 'excessive damage' as the rumors went.

They never _did_ get the blood out completely.

Nothing came of it, as it was an accident. People kept their distance from him even more than before, though, due to his indifferent reaction.

Lili imagined the 'excessive damage' was probably pretty horrible to watch having seen his handiwork outside. Yet...she did not fear. She looked up at him again, meeting his gaze finally for more than a few moments.

The scars on his face had to be pretty terrible to get. She knew how much those wounds could bleed. She wondered if they affected him or not, or even where they came from. The one on his mouth almost looked deliberate; personal. Her eyes trailed down to his torso, as she noticed the others up close and personal now; they looked like they could have killed him. She wondered how many of those people were still alive...she guessed probably none of them.

Not knowing what she was doing, she reached out to touch some of them out of morbid curiosity. He did not flinch. She glanced back up at him again. He was still looking at her in silence. Finally, to her surprise, he spoke up again.

”You are brave. Many people would be terrified after being targeted.”

She half-laughed, half snorted. ”I put on a brave face.” She glanced inside, making sure no one else was listening. One thing about Sergei never talking was that she somehow knew anything she said would stay between them.

He then did something that surprised her even more; his large hand came up, stroking her hair twice before resting his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. Even he wasn't sure what came over him, but everything he had witnessed since being on this job sort of made him about as sympathetic as he could be to her situation. Between her father being most of her family contact, being forced away from her friends for lengths of time, being unable to even participate in a tournament, having to look over her shoulder more often this summer the odd time she _did_ get to go out, and finally her father not even being there for the entire summer...she did not have much at the moment. She had all the money and physical possessions that she could want in about twelve lifetimes, but she was quite alone.

For some reason-the tiny human side that was left to him wanted to offer what no one really could at this moment, which was a small gesture of comfort.

She looked up, touching his hand lightly. ”Thank you,” she said, with a small smile.

He returned his usual smirk and nodded. He reached his hand over from her shoulder, cupping the side of her face with it. It was rougher against her skin than what she was used to-the guys who had done this before were your typical pampered rich boys-but it was pleasant. It felt better than what the others had felt like, in any case. She figured it was because out of anyone he could have chose to show this tiny side of himself to, it was her. She leaned into his hand.

She never did remember how long they stood there, but later on she would remember that may have been the first time that she didn't have anything to say.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a heavier chapter, but not impossibly so I don't think. I wanted this story to try to fall in between somewhat, so I figure this chapter was the way to do it, bringing some bits of possible emotion out. 
> 
> I also know in her background-particularly in the DR days-she cares much about her father and family. I mean that's really why she entered. So I always thought that would be her 'vulnerable side' so to speak. To be in a situation like this would probably make her feel more vulnerable, that she wants to help more. Her asking even little things like how to learn how to disarm opponents from dangerous weapons is probably dealing with this and I can see a bit of trust forming here too. Sergei in all of his time in Tekken I always had the impression-ever since the singing thing was mentioned-that he had some more depth to him, so I figure I always would imagine a small human side to him that was hiding beneath a ton that might be able to come out under the right circumstances.


	3. Training

Lili's attitude toward her situation had changed considerably over the past couple of weeks. Well, maybe not her _entire_ situation, but certainly toward Sergei. No longer did she see him as an obstacle to her summer, but as someone whom she actually started to care about. It was his job, yes-but still, she saw him in a different light.

Truth be told, Sergei was beginning to see this as more than just a job, as well...though he never said a word to anyone about it. They ran into each other much more often...almost on purpose it would seem. They also tended to step out to the same patio to have a drink at the end of a night. Not all the time-they would only do it without anyone else around, just in case someone might get the wrong idea, so to speak. Sergei-while he still did his duty to beyond his ability-found himself thinking that even if he was not here on business he may have been tempted to stay until her proper guards were back, to make sure that nothing else happened.

He had made good of his promise to teach her a few things. She actually impressed him in a way; the fact that she taught herself almost all of what she knew told him that she was good at picking things up and applying them practically. While she was definitely unrefined compared to many, she had a good grounding and just needed a few pushes in the right direction. She did not use brute force, but was very quick, graceful, and able to switch up her attacks in such a way that she was skilled at catching an opponent off guard. 

It took her only a short while to adjust to disarming. He had no gun to use but one of the Rochefort's old antique pistols that was kept on display as he refused to wave a real one around in front of her, but he did have a plastic knife that he could use to lethal effect if necessary that he had with him for certain more covert operations. It would be sufficient for this as he had to actually use it in anger for it to do damage, which he didn't come close to doing in the training. She occasionally forgot she was using momentum and not power and would end up in a bad position afterward, but she stubbornly kept on. They had a session every other day or so in the training room. She would usually watch him afterward, telling herself it was actually just his technique that she was watching.

She never did find out what was with the attackers that night. She had spoken to Sebastian about it, and the guards and authorities asked her questions, but there was nothing. She decided not to mention how she snuck out beforehand.

 _I really hope that they didn't notice me or something while I was out,_ she thought.

Past excitement aside, today was set to be fairly dull. She had to first go over manor affairs with Sebastian...and then, acting in her father's stead, meet with some suits. She had to do this from time to time since she turned seventeen on the days her father was away-which was more and more as of late-and these days were _so_ dull. It was all business stuff, and she would much rather been in the pool, or perhaps training how to disarm again, since she knew how important that was. She pushed the thought out of her head about the other reason she wished to perhaps train and began to get ready. Sergei would be there, probably guarding the door.

_I hope it goes more quickly than the last time. Those old men went on for three hours._

Dressed in a fine outfit that was somewhere between 'business' and 'summer', she stepped into the room. Sergei was at the door, nodding to her. She could sense his gaze on her when she sat down, causing her to smile.

_Heh, maybe this meeting won't be so bad._

 

–

 

It indeed went faster than usual-and soon after she happily found herself in the training room...being knocked pretty hard onto her back after a misstep.

She panted, standing up. _Disarming people is harder than I thought._

Sergei smirked, holding the plastic knife. ”You don't need to do it so hard. You're trying to disarm it with brute force. Against someone of your stature that is possible...but against someone much bigger and stronger...it does not work that way.”

 _Did he just speak two complete sentences?_ Lili stretched, taking her stance again.

He actually continued. ”You're using momentum against the attacker.”

She nodded, and he took her through the motion again, though slowly. This time she did better; doing what he said, the knife was able to move easier. ”It worked,” she said, smiling.

Sergei nodded, the ghost of a smirk still on his lips. She guessed he used up his word quota for the moment. Possibly the entire day.

They went through it a few more times. Lili paid close attention; and he was right. So long as she used momentum instead of force, she could handle things much tougher than she thought. She was no stranger to training to fight, though her self-taught style basically mixed what she used in dancing classes with things that seemed like they would work in combat. And it was fairly effective. She felt perfectly safe and capable against thugs and even in tournaments-and was quite proud that little miss tomboy's actual 'real' style could be defeated by it. But when it came to heavily trained mercenaries with guns...well, even now she didn't feel completely safe though at least she had some ideas how to deal with a single attacker.

She wasn't sure how she would feel about turning an attacker's knife or gun against them...but she tried not to think about it. If it came down to it...she suspected she could do what was needed.

One of the maneuvers swung her around so he had her arm behind her back; she had messed up in her step. His head was quite close to her neck; she could feel his breath rather close to her ear. She shivered.

He stayed for a moment, telling himself he was just repositioning himself...despite the fact he was not moving. Lili made no attempt to leave. She didn't mind the fact she made a mistake, in fact.

They broke as quickly as it started, Lili chuckling and fixing her hair, acting as nonchalant as she could.

”Let's continue,” she said. There was still a bit more to learn.

 

–

 

She stood with Sergei outside the kitchen as they usually did. There was no one around; it was later than usual, so most of the servants-save for one or two of the night ones who usually milled about the library-were in bed. She thought she would wind down with a small drink and then head upstairs. They were quiet, as always. Lili found herself a tiny bit less talkative-at times, anyway-these days. On the flip side, Sergei said an extra word or two now and again. She was amused they had somewhat managed to rub off on each other, albeit _very_ slightly. No outsider to their relationship-or whatever you wanted to call it-would have even noticed.

Today's training session had been a bit intense. Not just in terms of work, but...they had ended up in positions a few times that made her stomach flutter just a tiny bit. She had no idea what happened here, but it almost seemed that as the days and weeks went by she found herself starting to kind of like Sergei. Well, more than 'kind of'. She wasn't sure in what way, but...she knew something was there.

He was staring at his drink with his arms folded on the railing. He had to lean over pretty far, given how tall he was compared to it. She looked him up and down again just as he glanced over to catch her. He smirked, setting his empty glass on the table and standing in front of her. Lili blinked.

”Yes?” she asked, wondering what was on his mind.

Sergei had his own thoughts, and they were starting to lean ever-so-slightly toward the more...forbidden ones. He had, over the past weeks, grown quite fond of her, but he was a little stuck on what to do. He had his job, his duty...but he also, underneath all of his cold exterior-and most of his interior, for that matter-had a small feeling that he wanted to perhaps try something to see where things stood.

He played it safe and stroked her cheek twice with the back of his hand, tilting her head up afterward to run his thumb gently over her lower lip. The tiny smirk appeared in the corner of his mouth as he turned to go inside, leaving her there.

 _What...was that about,_ she thought. She brought her hand up to where he touched her. _It felt nice. What is going on?_

She decided to finish her own drink and walk inside. She had a tiny, nagging thought that something was finally going to happen...and soon. Not wanting to make too much of it, she took her time getting back up to the second floor so she could go to her room tonight, though she wasn't sure if sleep was on the agenda right away. Not with her thoughts at the moment, anyway.

As she walked down the large hall to her room, she saw Sergei coming from the other way, seemingly checking the house. He did this often, particularly around this area, even after his drink at night. They had alarms and protection, of course-and the best money could buy-but Sergei was Sergei, and he still took his duty seriously, regardless of his feelings, especially after the incident.

At this point in time, he wondered if it was partially _because_ of his feelings.

Her stomach fluttered again when she saw him. It did that often as of late. After his first month there, when killed the intruders-she started thinking of him more than a guard. A couple more weeks passed and she had started to think of him as almost a friend, though she didn't know if the feeling was mutual.

Now she was sure about the mutual part...and she wondered if there was more on top of that. Maybe it was the time spent physically close to each other. Maybe it was the way he started looking at her with more expression in his eyes, or smirked more easily around her, or maybe it was how he did not seem to mind physical contact with her and would even instigate it, like he recently did. There was even a part of her that quite liked the forbidden side as she tried to hide the training and their night drinks from everyone.

Today, when they sat there after their usual session, she randomly wondered what it would be like to kiss him. They were very close the entire time, and his breath began to make her shiver when it would touch her ear. After the session, she had found herself somewhat...aroused.

Sergei had been having a few similar feelings, though the biggest hint that Lili had was the way he touched her just now. He found himself looking at her more often, and she was truly beautiful. He thought she was pretty at first, but as time went on he began to see more about her; how she moved with grace and just the shape of her body; taken well care of with dancing and athletics. Her impeccable grooming habits kept her looking good all the time. She had much more to her as well; underneath the snobbish exterior of a somewhat spoiled rich girl hid someone whom would go far out of their way to help a loved one, even forgetting about their own safety in the process. He had almost none of that...though around her he certainly had something that simply did not exist around anyone else.

He had not been with a woman since he was around Lili's age. The girl was maybe sixteen herself, and they didn't last long. After that he married himself completely to his duty and she went on with her life somewhere else. It had been a teenage fling. He didn't even think about her. He had no feelings about her one way or another-it was just a thing in his past. If he needed release nowadays, he took care of it himself. He would sometimes look toward someone pretty, but in the end he simply did not care.

He wasn't sure what made him care in regards to Lili. Maybe it was the time spent with her. Maybe it was the training sessions. Maybe it was him actually getting a bit of sympathy for her situation. He sometimes forgot that he was still human, and this was one of those extraordinarily rare times that it came out.

She stopped next to him, looking up at him for a moment. ”Hello,” she said smiling.

Sergei stood in front of her, giving her the small smirk that he would usually greet her with these days. ”Going to bed this early?” he asked.

She shook her head. ”Just going to relax. Let me know if anyone attacks.” She chuckled. She started to move past him...when he gently stopped her with his arm, pushing her back in front of him. She looked up at him, her subconscious knowing what might be happening, but her direct thoughts not believing it. Almost on reflex, her hand went up to touch his side; he did not have his Kevlar vest on this moment, only his tank top. Her hand ran up and down his side; she liked to touch him. She enjoyed his strength. Lili was a type-while she of course dated several times in the past-always knew deep down the fighter in her wanted a large and powerful man. Sergei was that, and then some. She had stopped being afraid of what he could do and started to respect-and even embrace it. She felt totally safe-finally-for the first time in a long while. Even though she liked to think she could do anything-and often put that face on-she knew she needed help with things from time to time.

Like people who wanted her family dead for its fortune.

She shook her head, letting her thoughts get away from her again and looked up. He picked his hand up, stroking her face twice. She touched his hand...and then started to lead him into her room, standing off to the side from the doorway. Just in case something might happen. Sergei shut the door behind them and turned to face her.

He tilted her head up before running his fingers over her lips for a moment; he finally leaned down to kiss her lightly a few times before standing back up. Lili began to pull him back down to return them; the kiss deepened. She opened her mouth; he answered by sliding his tongue in as he pulled her closer. After a few more moments it slowly broke; he kissed down her neck for a moment as she slid her leg up to his side, his hand sliding up her thigh and holding it there as they kissed again.

 _How did this even happen,_ she thought for a moment, enjoying the feel of the huge man against her. Their breathing grew heavier, and she knew if they didn't stop soon this _could_ go...other places. Places where she wasn't sure she was ready for, but she knew the burning in the pit of her stomach and the sensation between her legs wanted to damn well try. It felt like they were moving extremely fast...but they had been spending time together-in some form-for weeks, so maybe it wasn't as fast as she thought. 

Sergei cursed himself mentally. He was on a job, and he _never_ did his duty less than what was required. He wondered how good of an idea this was. He broke off after a spell, locking eyes with her. If she wasn't so beautiful-not to mention he had started to genuinely enjoy her company which was more than what he could say about anyone else-this would have been easier to break off. But as his hand found her face again to trace down it, he thought that maybe he could allow himself this.

”We...” he trailed off.

Lili chuckled. ”Not your duty?” She knew how seriously he took his work.

He nodded.

”You did what my father asked of you, right? With our enemies?”

Sergei looked down and smirked at her. He figured that so long as it stayed between them-and he did his duty to the fullest potential-that was all that mattered. She pulled him down into a kiss herself this time; and this lasted awhile as well. After they finally separated, he slid her shirt up and slowly began to run one of his hands over her stomach for a few moments. Something finally came over him; he went to his knees to begin to kiss it instead. He didn't know why he wanted to-maybe because he had felt the nicely toned dancer's muscle and smooth skin today in training and enjoyed how it felt. He didn't know why, and he didn't care.

Lili gasped at the sensation, running her hands through his thick hair. This felt wonderful; his lips against her cool skin-skin that was located a _bit too_ close to...another area...started to make her sort of forget about wanting to sleep this night and seeing what else might happen. _Is this moving fast? If it is maybe I don't need to slow down..._

At that moment, they heard footsteps and voices around the halls. Something resembling a disappointed grunt-possibly a growl-came from Sergei's throat as he sighed against her stomach. Lili looked down, perhaps a bit disappointed.

”It might be best to cut this off now,” she whispered, though not without a lot of regret. She had _quite_ the nice feeling in the pit of her stomach-among other places-at this moment.

Sergei planted another kiss low on her stomach but nodded. He breathed in her scent; she had just showered and smelled it. He also, while his head was low, could tell that she was about as aroused as he was. If he didn't stand now, he wasn’t sure what he would do. This was uncharacteristic of him; he still wasn't sure what came over him in those moments. He simply wanted to...do things with her, and her alone. Glancing up at her again, her disappointment was obvious, but he knew it was for the best. He stood, smoothing down her hair for a moment while he wanted for the footsteps to depart.

He realized then if he hadn't gotten up when he did, he may have indeed decided to play it extremely unsafe and do something completely unlike him, which would have been to start kissing something that he really shouldn't have been, as he was mere inches from it and the only thing in the way were her shorts.

He stroked her face for a moment. ”I should go, while the hallway is empty.”

Lili nodded, shifting. She was very disappointed...but such was life.

She was also extremely uncomfortable in her nether regions. _I may have to do something about this myself tonight._

Sergei bent down to kiss her again, and lingered for a moment, before turning to leave, this time not looking behind him. It was for the best.

 _Where is this going?_ She thought. She sighed and started to consider taking another shower. Preferably cold.

She heard it worked in the movies, anyway.


	4. Quiet Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose I should give the usual sextytime warning here, as if it's really needed, but I like to be careful. ;)

A week or so had passed since the 'incident', as Lili liked to think of it. She would have _so_ wanted it to continue, but the two of them decided to play it safe for some days and treat things like business as usual, in case someone had seen him leave her room that night. It would not have been weird to have him there; he would do checks of the rooms after all as normal, and he had gone there many times to make sure things were okay...but if they had seen the position they had been in-or the fact Lili was slightly disheveled looking which she _never_ was-it could have raised questions. Questions that she did not really want to have to answer. 

She had a _hell_ of a time sleeping that night. She had been so turned on that even an attempt to relieve herself really didn't work. It half-did, but all it made her want was to be with him again. _What is happening to me?. When he first got here I thought he was some creepy guy who had to guard me._

But then she had gotten to somewhat know him more. While she did not know too much about him besides his direct and more recent background, it was enough. That night where he disposed of the mercenaries was probably the biggest turning point.

After that, while he still did not speak much nor change much in his personality...he had become more personable toward her. When the servants or Sebastian were not around, they had spent a bit of time together in between some training. It then got fairly heavy again recently, so they decided to try to allow it to cool down...but it was no use. She knew she wanted to do more with him. They would share a moment now and then, but it wasn't enough. There was a very strong physical attraction forming, and it did not seem to show any signs of stopping.

In the later evening, Sergei had told her that he was going to go to his room for awhile. He went upstairs before he even had the usual nightly drink. Lili, being perceptive when she wanted to be, figured that he may have been either hinting something or trying to sort of resist by removing himself from her presence.

She first went to her own room, trying to perhaps calm down and get her mind off of things. She undressed, putting on just a pair of shorts and a tank top-it had been hot today, she told herself-even though the mansion had excellent air conditioning. She first put on her entertainment system to see if there was maybe a movie on one of the premium channels she could distract herself with, but she couldn't really even pay attention to the menu. She found a book instead, but that didn't work. Even messing about on social media was not helping.

She sighed...but then stood. She thought maybe, just maybe...if she went next door and knocked and he was not there, she could then carry on with her night.

Quietly leaving her room and making sure the long hallway was empty-it was, which was usual as it was only her room, her study, a large bathroom and the guest room here-she shut her door and knocked on the one next to her softly.

She started to leave after only a few short moments, perhaps having second thoughts...when it opened. Sergei poked his head out for just a moment before silently opening the door enough for her to enter and then closed it behind him.

She leaned by the wall near the door, reaching a hand out to run it down his side. He leaned in to kiss her, his hand under her chin. She missed how that felt, as they had been trying not to for the past few days. She looked at him afterward.

”Mind if I stay here awhile?” She smiled up at him.

Sergei smirked down, leaning over to kiss up her jaw over to her mouth again for a moment. He nodded.

”As long as you want,” he replied.

She walked over to check the room out. She knew the room well; it was one of their many guest rooms. Just as huge as most of the other bedrooms, it was fully furnished, though the closets and dressers were kept empty. He kept the room neat; his dress outfits were hanging up, and she didn't know where he kept his other things. On the nightstand were a few books. On the bigger work table-where the computer was kept-was his sidearm and combat knife. She turned back around to face him.

”At least you're here for a longer time than planned.” Two months ago she would have been disappointed about this fact.

He simply nodded, walking back over to the bed to sit on the edge, looking out the window. She walked next to him as he sat there to stroke his thick hair. It was ever so slightly damp, letting her know he had recently showered. She liked his hair; she preferred longer hair over short and his was very nice. He turned his head-being very close to her chest-and she had not even bothered with a bra; he kissed the exposed skin for a moment before shifting where he sat. He was just about at his limit. He breathed in her scent; like always, she smelled good.

Lili traced her fingers over his lower lip for a moment before she walked over to stand by the wall near the window. Sergei followed, going over to pull the blinds down. The lights in the room were dim, but she could see perfectly. She felt like she was going right into a very forbidden place now...but she was quite happy. After the events about a week ago...she wanted more, she knew that for sure. They had passed each other, they had talked from time to time...but she tried to push him out of her mind. She could not, and when they ended up kissing even more when they had the chance-usually before she went to sleep-it only made forgetting about it harder.

She didn't know what they would do, nor did she much care. She wasn't too experienced...he had more in that area, but not since he was her age practically. She didn't much care; she was sure that instinct would be sufficient for both of them.

Sergei came over next to her to push her closer to the wall, bringing his hands up to her shoulders, quite pleased at the small amount of clothing she chose. He only had on one of his sets of fatigue trousers-Sergei either wore military style clothing or training clothing it seemed. She never saw him in anything else. She wondered what he slept in.

A large hand stroked her side, moving to her stomach and over a breast. He smirked at her, raising an eyebrow as he felt her rather stiff nipple. She was already quite aroused, and to be honest, had been since she came over to the room since she sort of had an idea of what was going to happen.

_He was just a guard at first. He's become more. How much more, I don't know._

She went to kiss him again; she loved how he kissed her. Slowly, slightly rough, and he liked to use his tongue-all things that appealed to her. She returned it, her own tongue sliding into his mouth, as he pushed a bit closer to her and leaned down more; he was quite a bit taller than her, after all. The kiss broke as he dragged his tongue down her neck and to her shoulder where he could lick and bite at the sensitive skin.

He simply ran purely on instinct these days, but it seemed to be enough as she moaned quietly and smiled at him, her hand running through his hair. He kissed her chest for a moment before standing again to simply slide the tank top off. He found that even though Lili wasn't terribly experienced, everything she did was pleasing to him as well.

She shivered; feeling a bit vulnerable, but his touch at her sides made her relax. She looked up at him a moment. ”You know I've never...”

He nodded. If she told him to stop, he would.

Lili smiled, pulling him down into a kiss again. He knelt for a moment to kiss her stomach several times before moving upward to her breasts. She shuddered at his touch; she had grown very fond of it. The feeling was mutual; Sergei was perfectly content in the past with as little physical contact as possible that was not combat related. He had changed his tune somewhat...but only in regards to Lili.

He took a stiff nipple into his mouth for some moments; gently sucking it and running his tongue slowly around it. She gasped at the feeling while she stroked his hair and a shoulder, her head falling back. He worked for awhile at one before sliding over to the other one to do the same; she gasped louder when she felt him nip at it. She liked how he used his mouth on her. She was amused that for someone who didn't really like to talk, he was quite good at figuring out other things to do with it.

Her breathing grew heavier as he slid down to kiss her stomach more. He knew what he wanted now, and glanced up at her to see what she did. She smiled at him, her eyes narrow, as she ran a finger down his face. She seemed to be giving him free rein at the moment to do what he wished.

He moved to slide both her shorts and underwear off, leaving her naked by the wall, raising his eyebrow and smirking again. She knew exactly what that meant-he was loving what he was seeing. His hand stroked her cleanly-shaven midsection, and she had to put one of her own up to her mouth when he leaned down to give it a single, lingering kiss. He started to stand back up when she decided she could not take anymore of his teasing and wanted to see if she could coax him to do more. She lifted one of her legs up to rest it on him.

Sergei was indeed about to tease her stomach again when she did this; taking one look at his new...view, and at how wet he had made her, made him almost unable to resist. Well, he _could_ have resisted, but could and wanted to were two _completely_ different things. He pushed her leg a bit more out of the way and finally gave her the kiss he wanted to the week before; Lili bit her lip and sucked in her breath at the sensation, leaning back against the wall as he pushed closer to give her long licks right up and down her, again and again, immediately enjoying what he tasted and deciding right then that he would not be leaving for awhile. If she said nothing about him moving, he would go as long as she could handle it. His breathing grew a bit heavier as he slowly snaked his tongue around, taking some time to get to know her most intimate place and things she perhaps enjoyed.

Sergei wasn't devoid of allowing himself little pleasures outside of combat, but this mostly consisted of expensive vodka, a nice cigar, or singing. Pleasures of this nature he simply didn't care about...until just recently.

She hoped that would indeed keep at this for a nice long while, because this was one of the most incredible things she had ever felt in her life.

He was surprised how easy it was to coax him to do something that he didn't much care for in the past on account of him thinking it a waste of time, but he supposed he hadn't met someone like Lili whom he actually cared about enough to enjoy being with her. He met her gaze for a few moments as he licked, going slowly so he would not set her off right away. She smiled weakly at him, shuddering in his grasp as he held onto her hips. For a few moments he brought a hand down to run his fingers over her center-which she moaned lightly at the feeling of as well-but then slid his tongue back inside of her and pulled her close. It was more enjoyable to use his mouth he found, as he moaned deep in his own throat.

Lili tried to keep her moans quiet-while the mansion had excellent soundproofing, it never hurt to be careful. This would be frowned upon in many, many ways by everyone else there, but that aspect also made what they were doing that much more exciting. She would occasionally glance at him; one of the thoughts that came and went was that he looked like he was getting just as turned on by everything. She yelped and bit her lip, clawing at the wall with her hand when she felt him begin to tease her clit with his tongue, rubbing it against it, sucking on it a few moments before sliding his tongue down and inside of her.

She let out a low and shivering moan, and her left leg-which was all she was standing on-was beginning to shake. She tapped his head a moment. He looked up, though he did not stop licking her. The sight of his tongue occasionally was possibly one of the hotter things she had ever seen, since she knew exactly where it was and what it was doing. She smiled weakly, pointing to the floor.

”I think I need...to...lay down...”she managed to say before moaning again as he sucked her clit for a moment longer. He slowly pulled away for just a short time as she lay down on the floor next to the bed, grabbing one of the pillows on the way down as he re-positioned himself. He used this time to free himself from his trousers, as he was extraordinarily hard and it was getting a bit uncomfortable. This was much better; while he could stay in a multitude of odd positions for a long time thanks to his training, being bent over like that with something else going on in his trousers was not exactly easy.

The pillow was more for muffling her louder moans than for her head. She was perfectly fine laying back on the thick carpet that covered the floor of all of the bedrooms. She put it to her mouth just in time as she felt him slide his tongue inside her again; she wrapped her long legs around him as he pulled away long enough to tease her clit some more before delving back in.

The sensation was like nothing she had ever felt, and it was wonderful. She simply allowed the waves of pleasure to take her over; sometimes closing her eyes, other times watching him. Between his mouth and her own fluids, her nether regions were soaked; she sort of began to fear for the carpet after tonight when her thoughts were interrupted by more of his actions. She wanted to come, but she didn't really want him to stop afterward, either.

Sergei kept experimenting to find things she liked, when she would moan or yelp particularly loud into the pillow he knew he found something. He loved her taste, the way she was writhing on the floor, and the fact that no other man had ever touched her like this. Sitting back slightly, he finally he wanted to taste more of her and decided to quickly flick his tongue against her clit to see if that would drive her over the edge.

It did-she felt the orgasm hit and didn't bother holding it back; she pressed the pillow as tightly as she could to her face and bit down, hoping she was not too loud. She heard the sound of him drinking her in-which was somehow still arousing to her. The entire affair, she thought in somewhat fragmented bits, was rather messy and something that she never really could have imagined herself going into like this-but she loved every second.

When it passed, she took the pillow away from her mouth, panting. He sat up slightly, licking his lips; his mouth and chin were quite wet from his work. She could see his rather large member outside of his trousers, and he looked like he had been aroused for awhile. He shifted it around, looking back down toward her soaked midsection, dipping low to kiss it some more. She yelped when he reached her clit as she was incredibly sensitive there now-almost painfully so-when he saw her reaction he moved his tongue down to slide inside of her instead. This felt wonderful, and she guessed that she would be less sensitive soon enough. Or she hoped. She kind of wanted him to keep going.

Neither of them knew how long things went on. Sergei realized that he wanted to do this since it was probably one of the most intimate things one could do; far more than just sticking it in, thrusting a few times, and letting go. He experimented more, listening to her soft moans, kind of pleased she seemed to not care how long he was there for. He would, eventually, have to release himself somehow however. He had excellent-more like amazing-self control, but even he had his limits, and after spending that much time down on Lili something was going to have to give.

After a short amount of time, Lili was curious to actually see more-when she was standing by the wall before, occasionally catching a glance of what he was doing, she found herself enjoying the scene. She started to maneuver herself so she sat by the wall, Sergei taking some time to reposition himself after sparing her his usual tiny smirk. She found the sensation building up again as she felt him get a little heavier; licking her up and down. One hand was still tangled in his hair as she stroked it, glancing down again to see his actions.

She didn't know what he did, but he began to get a bit rougher in his ministrations-and this began to drive her a bit mad again, though there was nothing at all unpleasant about it. Both of her hands found his hair this time to hold him there; she heard him moan low as he thrust his tongue deep inside of her again and again, finding her clit again with his lips. She almost screamed; it was no longer painful, but it seemed after the first orgasm it was even more sensitive now.

She was, for a moment, more thankful than anything that the female was built to be able have multiple orgasms.

Putting her hands over her mouth she shuddered visibly and let go again with a very loud moan; her hands helped this at least, but she could physically feel herself actually wetter this time, despite all of the stuff that had gone on. She knew the carpet beneath her would be getting some of it this time. The incredible feeling finally passed, as she caught her breath, her midsection with a wonderfully pleasant ache in it. She was at the almost painful sensitivity again, so she notice Sergei-seemingly a little regretful-pulling away for now.

He sat up, kneeling in front of her, shifting his member around again. She was looking at it, wanting to try a few of her own things...as soon as she recovered, anyway. She looked up at him as he licked his lips again, and she had to chuckle at that, her lids heavy.

”I never thought you would care about something like this.” she said, somewhat amused. She thought he was inexperienced. She had never felt this before, to be sure, but she had a couple of friends claim before they had been with men who had no idea.

Sergei just shrugged. It had been easy enough. It was physical human pleasure and it didn't take a genius to figure out what worked.

Lili smiled again. It had been a great release, especially after the week she had. Nothing had ever felt so good. Experienced or not, he figured out things she liked, and would maybe know more of what she liked for the next time that she hoped would happen.

He shifted his position. She looked down, suddenly wanting to return the favor. She leaned forward, pushing him backward so he was sitting against the bed, as she undid his trousers all the way to let him loose. She noticed he was not wearing underwear and giggled.

_Looks like I wasn't the only one going into this with something on my mind tonight._

She said nothing though, wrapping a slim hand around him and slowly beginning to stroke. She looked up at him, smiling a moment as she kissed down his stomach, her free hand running down his side before it joined the other one, only going low underneath of him.

She heard him moan quietly, low in this throat, and then begin to stroke her hair. He did not expect this; but it was a pleasant surprise. She repositioned herself to kiss him a few times-right on the head-before taking his length into her mouth slowly. She could handle him quite well; he was nicely sized for someone his height. She took him deeper, beginning to suck lightly at him, before trying experimental things herself.

Sergei leaned his head back against the bed and enjoyed the feeling; his eyes were closed most of the time, but he would occasionally look down to see her work-it was rather arousing for him to watch her just as it was for her to do the same. He ran his hand down her back, over her rear, and back up again. She controlled her speed well; she sped up occasionally, sucking him deeper, but she would then slow down and tease him underneath with her fingers and tongue.

She was inexperienced here too, but she just let instinct guide her as she had planned. His reactions-and she figured just the fact he was reacting meant he was greatly enjoying this-told her she was going on the right path. Her actions were starting to arouse her again, to be honest; she liked hearing him pleased and she was kind of starting to have fun getting reactions out of the usually extremely stoic man. He was not loud or overly vocal-but his soft moans were enough to tell her that he was enjoying what she was doing very much.

She began to tease the head more with quick flicks of her tongue; his huge hand stroked the back of her head as she took him deep again. She shifted around, beginning to wonder if she might want to do a little more again soon.

It didn't take much longer-he had been so aroused at the night's actions that she felt him begin to shake her, trying to let her know that he was about to come. She stayed, though, sucking faster and faster until she felt him tense and moan slightly louder than he had been; the slight taste of salty liquid that she had been experiencing most of the time she had been pleasuring him turned into...much more than that. She kept up though...swallowing when she was finished and finally sitting up and back against the wall and smiling at him.

He looked over at her as he caught his own breath, a bit surprised at her actions. He smirked again, having fully enjoyed what she did. The relief he felt was immense; he was unable to really help himself this time, even though he tried during the week. He sat back to relax for a few moments, before glancing over at her.

He saw how she shifted around a bit...so he crawled forward and began to kiss at her thighs again, letting her know he was willing to give her a little more if she wanted. She smiled wickedly and slid her leg off to the side, giving him access. A soft moan escaped her again as she felt his tongue sliding around one more time; the evening had left her so sensitive that she did not take long. The incredible feeling in her midsection came back and ran over once again. She was trembling at this point, though happy.

She watched as he licked her clean from the night's pleasure and sat back against the bed. He looked over at her as she sat against the wall and the smirk he would usually get finally turned into a small smile instead. He chuckled once, still silent. Lili smiled back...quite pleased that she finally got more than the little smirk out of him. She was also incredibly satisfied. He wasn't in any shape to continue until he...recharged, so to speak...but to be honest she was a bit tired at this point. He had certainly enjoyed himself by the look. Lili shifted, hoping the carpet beneath her would dry fairly quickly.

She moved forward-a bit afraid to try to stand up due to how wobbly her legs probably were by now, to give him a small kiss. ”Thank you,” she said. _Why...the hell did I thank him? I don't think one is supposed to do that after this._ She felt immensely stupid, but all he did was touch her face and nod.

 _Maybe I got lucky with this one?_ she thought, before deciding that she kind of needed a shower.

 

–

 

After they had both cleaned up from the night's mutual pleasure, she put on her shirt, but left her underwear off. She sort of didn't want to go back to her room yet.

Sergei, to her surprise, spoke up first. ”What time do the servants usually wake?”

”Around six. The same time you do.”

He nodded.

Lili smiled, realizing what he was asking. ”I'll stay here.”

He had thrown on his trousers again and went to peek out the window. Hearing this, he smirked at her answer.

”Why...” she started. The curiosity was too much for her.

Sergei walked over to her, placing his hand on the side of her face again, much like he did that first night. It practically answered her question for her.

 

–

 

Lili woke around five in the morning, with Sergei already awake next to her. They had fallen asleep on the bed, though without covers. She figured he would have been awake first. She also knew the servants would be waking soon.

Sergei looked over when she started to move, running his large hand down her side. He seemed to go back to his usual silent self, though this time Lili noticed it was a very comfortable and natural silence.

She didn't want to leave, but she knew she'd have to. She leaned in to kiss him-which he returned, deepening it. She slid off the bed to grab her shorts. As she stood next to the bed, Sergei debated snatching her leg to hold her there a few moments, but regretfully decided it might not be the best idea.

She slid her shorts on and gave him a small smile.

"I'll see you around today," she said, before leaning closer. "Maybe I'll visit again tonight".

Sergei just smiled back, raising his eyebrow once and touching her face lightly. 

_Hm, I think maybe I like not being on vacation right now. In fact, I think the rest of this summer won't be a waste after all._

 

\--

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this may have been the longest, messiest lemon scene I've ever written and they didn't even go 100% of the way. I sort of...I dunno, the lemon scene just sort of pointed toward maybe not even going all the way at first, maybe saving it. Besides, as they proved you don't need to go all the way to have a lot of fun. >:-)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyhow this was a very fun story. I sort of like coming up with other 'what if' scenarios. This is how I could picture the aforementioned sort of classic 'Sergei needs to do some sort of guard duty' setup working out. I again wanted to sort of push it in the middle emotionally of the more silly 'Afterparty' and the more serious/dark 'Winter's Embrace.' Hopefully it was successful and enjoyable!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! There may be more Dragunov/Lili in the future...


End file.
